El secreto
by Damnhiatus
Summary: What If Clarisse la Rue estaba embarazada durante la Gigantomaquía. Clarisse se desmaya cuando entrenaba con su hermano Mark para la confrontación con los romanos y cuando despierta en la enfermería tiene que preocuparse de algo más que de la batalla en sí. [Chrisse situado en BoO] Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Rated M" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

WI Clarisse la Rue estaba embarazada durante la batalla del campamento mestizo.

[ **EDITADO 2016** ] Situado en BoO, contiene algunas que otra mención sexual, lenguaje ofensivo (?) y violencia (?) como en todo campo de batalla. También headcanons sobre hijos de Ares, la relación de Mark y Clarisse, amistad entre Will y Clarisse y al hijo prodigo de la Cabaña de Hermes: Cecil Markowitz.

Ustedes no tienen idea de cuánto me gusta el Chrisse y éste fic y de la cantidad de veces que he tenido que editar cierto párrafo cuando se ha desfasado.

'Mangual' es un tipo de maza (arma medieval).

"Patear" es un dicho chileno que se refiere a cuando alguien corta/termina con su pareja –lo pateo como a un perro–

5016 palabras.

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Rated M" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 _ **El Secreto**_

Los síntomas vinieron tan silenciosos que Clarisse jamás hubiera sospechado lo que venía sino fuese porque se desvaneció en la arena cuando entrenaba con su hermano Mark para la confrontación con los romanos. Clarisse era ése tipo de persona que aunque estuviese enferma no puede permanecer demasiado tiempo en la cama, la que nunca está lo suficientemente herida o adolorida como para dejar de hacer algo, obstinada como ella sola, lo primero que hizo al recuperar la consciencia en la camilla de la enfermería fue levantarse de golpe provocándose un mareo el tiempo suficiente para que uno de los cuantos ojos de Argos se diera cuenta.

Si había algo que odiaba Clarisse era mostrarse débil, y quedarse sentada en la camilla por culpa del dolor no era su opción favorita. No ahora que el campamento nuevamente está al borde de ser atacado, ella no puede permitirse éste tipo de cosas, y menos ahora que Mellie está apunto de tener al bebé.

El entrenador Hedge es como un padre para ella, la había recogido aún siendo una cría debilucha en Phoenix y le había enseñado más de un movimiento de artes marciales en Arizona para defenderse de los monstruos en el camino hacia Long Island. Clarisse no podía permitir que la familia del sátiro que arriesgo su pellejo por ella se viera destruida por la guerra.

Y menos cuando el entrenador aún estaba fuera del campamento en una misión para traer la estatua de la Atenea Partenos. Él contaba con ella para que cuidara de Mellie y su hijo. La Cabaña de Ares contaba con ella en primera línea, la necesitaban.

Para cuando logró enfocar la vista con claridad se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Will Solace, no sabía si reírse de la rídicula camisa verde de cirujano que traía encima de la del campamento –como si eso fuera a darle más seriedad al asunto–. Will se mantenía sentado en la orilla de la camilla mordiendose una mejilla sin saber qué decir.

Y sí, si había algo que Clarisse detestara más que sentirse débil era ser observada con esos ojos cargados de lástima, no lo podía soportar, la enfermaba.

–Clarisse, necesito que me respondas una pregunta antes de que te de tu diagnostico. ¿Has tenido relaciones con Chris u otro campista? –preguntó Will, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de indignarse por semejante intromisión acerca de su vida privada.

No es como si fuera un secreto a voces, además de que más de un par de campistas lo hacían cuando nadie los ve.

–Más que nada, necesito saber si usaron protección.

–Escupelo rápido. –le espetó Clarisse sin mucha paciencia y con la cara ardiendo, ella no necesitaba palabrerías de consuelo del hermano pequeño de Michael Yew, fuera lo que fuera que lo dijiese sin darle muchas vueltas.

–Directo a la vena eh. Está bien. –dijo Will tomando un respiro antes de lanzar la granada– Estás embarazada.

La afirmación del hijo de Apolo la descolocó ¿Ella, embarazada? ¿Está de joda? ¡Eso es impo…!

Sí, es posible.

Por Ares, debió darse cuenta hace semanas cuando se habían cumplido cinco meses de atraso en su menstruación. Estaba tan malacostumbrada a tener un ciclo irregular –como toda deportista de alto rendimiento– que ni siquiera se cuidaba cuando Chris la convencía de ir a los matorrales hasta que amanezca sin que las arpías los encuentren en plena sesión. Nunca habían usado protección, con su ciclo irregular Clarisse sólo se había preocupado de contar los días en que había tenido menstruación para no preñarse y cuando estaba en los días criticos le cortaba al agua a su novio sino se conseguía unos condones o se le acababan las pastillas.

Admitía que la culpa era de ambos pero ella misma fomento la despreocupación en el hijo de Hermes, bueno es que sinceramente ¿A quién le gusta usar el condón?

Clarisse prefería tomar pastillas antes que sentir un pedazo de plastico rozando todo su interior, claro que el problema era que nunca se tomó las pastillas regularmente ni se preocupaba de cuándo vendría su proxima menstruación para estar pediente. Bueno, no es como si Chris estuviera libre de culpa, si ella no estaba tan pendiente él debió decirselo ¿No?

Se jala sus cabellos castaños pensando, apenas tienen dinero para mantenerse a sí mismos ¿Cómo lo iban a hacer con un bebé? Si es que lograban sobrevivir a ésta guerra en primer lugar. ¡Genial Clarisse! Grandioso momento para embazarte, si sales herida el que morirá será tu hijo.

Estaba hecha un lío por dentro, las había jodido, ni siquiera podía asegurar que a su novio le gustara la idea de ser padre en éste momento de su vida.

–Chris vino a verte durante el almuerzo. –le contó Will, aclarandose al segundo– No le he dicho nada, creo que eso te corresponde a ti. Pero debo aclararte que no puedes seguir entrenando. –continuo antes de que la hija de Ares lo interrumpiera– Nada de armas o esfuerzos. ¿Ok? La razón por la que te demayaste en la arena no fue porque estuvieras embarazada, sino porque ibas a tener un aborto espontaneo. ¿Lo captas?

Clarisse quería replicar, patalear, mandar al Hades al hijo de Apolo, pero desgraciadamente tenía razón. El embarazo es una cosa seria y fragil, podía dañarse con un solo golpe y ella había estado dandose brutalmente con Mark en la arena como una bestia. El bebé aún no había nacido y Clarisse ya había metido la pata hondo, dioses, menuda madre del año.

No habría tenido cara para darle esa noticia a su novio: _"Hey Chris, sabes hoy en la mañana cuando entrenaba Mangual con mi hermano aborte a nuestro hijo. Lo siento."_

Seguro y Chris la _pateaba_ en ése instante por bruta, como decía él.

–¿Es–Está…? –preguntó Clarisse tratando de desarmar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, Will asintió comprendiendo a lo que iba. Exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones, estaba embarazada, era real, iba a tener un hijo en unos meses con Chris, iba a ser madre y no estaba lista para ello– ¿Cuántos… Cuántos meses tengo?

–Seis semanas, me atrevó a decir. –respondió Will luego de sacar mentalmente el calculo matematico– Es la etapa más peligrosa, puedes tener un aborto espontaneo en cualquier momento.

Clarisse se mordió el labio inferior con nervios, ella podía parar sus entrenamientos, podía dejar de usar armas pesadas durante estos días, podía quitarse su armadura, podía parar de pelear, pero no podía evitar la masacre que se les avecinaba.

–No puedo aferrarme a la idea de que ésa estatua llegará a tiempo y lo sabes, habrá guerra contra o junto a los romanos. –Clarisse quiere creer en el entrenador Hedge, en los mensajes iris por los que se han comunicado y en que él estará a tiempo para el parto de Mellie. En que todo saldrá bien, pero las Moiras son caprichosas– No puedo estar desarmada y en mi Cabaña esperando a que todo termine mientras mis hermanos pelean a muerte. No puedo.

No si todos estan contando con ella, puede que no les caiga bien a todos los campistas pero en combate siempre han contado con ella en la primera línea dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con ánimo, en especial sus hermanos cuentan con que esté ahí incitandolos a lanzar la primera jabalina al enemigo.

–Llegaran a tiempo. –afirmó Will con seguridad mirandola a los ojos– Te aseguro que llegaran a tiempo.

Clarisse quiere creerle, quiere creer que el entrenador Hegde va a lograrlo con el hijo de Hades y la romana pero no puede pretender que todo saldrá bien, la moral de todo el campamento está por el suelo y se puede oler el miedo prácticamente en todos lados.

.

Durante la reunión del consejo de guerra los ánimos no se calmaron, Clarisse no se había quitado su armadura desde el día en que Will había hablado con una hija de Hefesto para que modificara la coraza de su armadura y sólo traía una daga consigo a todas partes para calmar sus nervios –Mellie rompería la bolsa en cualquier momento– al menos podía entrenar con eso sin hacer sobre esfuerzo, una daga es un arma que si se usa con inteligencia puede ser tan letal como cualquier otra.

No había podido decirle nada a Chris, tuvo muchas ocasiones a solas con el latino, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Clarisse sabe que si le dice ahora al hijo de Hermes sólo lo pondrá más ansioso de lo que ya está y no quiere ser la causa de su distracción en el combate, no podría perdonarse que por su causa Chris se vea sobrepasado por la situación.

Se sentó al centro de la mesa de ping–pong, su lado favorito, mientras comenzaban a aparecer uno a uno el resto de consejeros de cabaña. Will se sentó a su derecha relajadamente para envidia de varios de los presentes, Clarisse nunca terminaba de entender cómo podía parecer tan calmado pero intuía que la enfermería lo había hecho tolerante a situaciones de alto estrés.

Finalmente Clarisse no pudo concentrarse demasiado en la discusión. Era lo mismo todos los días y las expresiones fatalistas de algunos la sacaban de quicio, tenía qu morderse la lengua para no gritarles: _¡Hey, aún no hemos salido a la cancha y ya parece que hubieramos perdido!_ Incluso Quirón parecía más viejo, más canoso y más cansado que en la Titanomaquía.

–Ahora veamos nuestras defensas. ¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora? –pregunto Quirón.

El silencio sepulcral y miradas en su persona hizo aterrizar su mente devuelta al consejo de guerra, Malcolm que había tomado el puesto de consejero de la Cabaña de Atenea la obsevaba expectante sentado al frente suyo como quién espera un informe de las tropas. Clarisse chasqueo la lengua.

–Nuestras líneas de defensa son sólidas. –dijo Clarisse gesticulando con su daga que, como era de esperarse, intimidaba a más de un semidiós a su alrededor– Los campistas están listos para el combate, como siempre.

Empezó a repasar mentalmente el mapa visualizando el terreno de combate.

–Nuestros tirremes están anclados en el estrecho de Long Island, aunque esas estúpidas águilas gigantes dominan nuestro espacio áereo actualmente. –continuó Clarisse apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo dado que no habían podido solucionar ése problema– Por tierra, los bárbaros nos han bloqueado completamente en las tres direcciones.

Rachel no contuvo su molestia.

–Son romanos, no bárbaros. –la corrigió Rachel sin dejar de dibujar en la rodilla izquierda de su jeans con un marcador.

A Clarisse le importaba poco y nada las discusiones etnicas morales, menos de un grupo que pretendía aniquilarlos sólo por considerarlos una amenaza cuando la verdadera amenaza eran ellos con un ejército de monstruos como aliados. Dudaba sinceramente que un romano le tuviera piedad a una preñada, y menos una griega preñada de un griego como ella.

Pero había cosas que no valía la pena compartir en una discusión con una persona como Rachel.

–¿Y qué hay de sus aliados, ah? –cuestionó Clarisse apuntandola con su daga– ¿Viste a esa tribu de hombres de dos cabezas que llegaron ayer? ¿O a los cabeza de perro rojos con hachas en las manos? Lucían bastante bárbaricos para mí. ¡Habría sido bueno que hubieras _previsto_ algo de eso, si tu poder de Oráculo no se hubiera averiado ahora cuando más nos hace falta!

Finalmente no pudo contenerse. Rachel estaba más roja que su cabello de rabia para la satisfacción de Clarisse.

–No es mi culpa. –aclaró Rachel– Algo anda mal con el don de la profecía de Apolo. Si tan sólo supiese cómo arreglarlo yo...

–Rachel tiene razón. –la interrumpió Will Solace colocando gentilmente una mano en la muñeca de Clarisse para que bajara la daga junto a sus revoluciones. Eso no le hacía ningún bien al bebé–Todos están afectados en nuestra cabaña, no sólo Rachel.

Clarisse estaba sintiendo el efecto tranquilizante en su cuerpo cuando Jake Mason gruñó al otro lado de la mesa espetando su irritación para con el romano que orquesto todo el ataque, detonando la ira escondida incluso en alguien tan calmado como Will Solace. ¿Ven? Es de eso es de lo que hablaba Clarisse.

Aunque dudaba seriamente que el rubio fuera capaz de dispararle una flecha letal a una persona, eso iba totalmente contra su moral de sanador.

Afortunadamente Quirón pareció recuperar el control de la situación. Clarisse trato de abstenerse el resto de la reunión, pero la risa maliciosa de Connor desde la mesa de refrescos comiendo ruidosamente unas galletas Ritz a la vez que se roceaba en la lengua Easy Cheese le dio mala espina, conocía ésa mirada de lo–sé–todo–y–no–hay–nada–que–puedas–hacer–para–evitarlo.

Y no se equivocaba, si había algo de lo que sus cuñados no sabían cuidarse tan astutamente era de irse de lengua. Gruñó al mismo tiempo que Jake cuando Connor aludió a las bonitas sorpresas que le prepararon a los romanos.

¿Cómo tártaros podían robar y reinstalar minas activas? Un misterio del que no está segura de querer conocer. Los hijos de Hermes podían ser unos verdaderos genios o unos completos idiotas, más le valía a Chris no estar involucrado en semejante plan de urto porque a Clarisse no le hacía ninguna gracia que los tíos de su hijo lo dejaran sin padre antes de nacer.

–Los requeríamos por el bien de la batalla. –se defendió Connor volviendo a rocear más Easy Cheese en su boca– Aparte, ustedes tienen un montón de juguetes. ¡Tienen que compartir.

Clarisse puso los ojos en blanco cuestionandose si Travis y Connor seguirían siendo igual de infantiles cuando su hijo tuviera diez años, de hecho se lo esperaba. Las perfectas malas compañías.

–Genial. –resumió Jake enarcando una ceja al ver cabecear a Clovis– Así que ¿Qué haremos?

–Atacar. –insistió Clarisse golpeando la mesa de ping–pong con fuerza, estaban en su territorio, conocían sus ventajas y desventajas mejor que el enemigo que con cada día que pasaba reunían más refuerzos superandolos aún más si era posible en números. Sabían que su plan era atacar el 1 de Agosto ¿Por qué estaban sentados aquí esperando al puto día?

–Clarisse, entiendo tu punto. Pero… –dijo Malcolm comprensivamente– ¿Has estudiado ingenería romana? Su campamento base tiene mejores defensas que las nuestras, si atacamos incluso ahora nos masacrarán.

Por supuesto que todo eso ya lo sabe, lo tiene más que claro pero ¿Qué otras opciones tienen? ¿Esperar a que los romanos reunan más aliados?

–¿Así que vamos a quedarnos sentados a esperar? –exclamó indignada Clarisse– ¿A entregarnos en bandeja de plata? Tengo a la esposa del entrenador Hedge embarazada bajo mi protección y NO pienso permitir que NADA le pase. Le debo mi vida a Hedge. –aclaró haciendo enfasis en el estado de la ninfa porque no iba a utilizar de ninguna manera el suyo para argumentar, Clarisse podía ser todo pero no iba a victimisarse– Si seguimos aguantando éste asedio otros nueve días…

–Deberíamos apegarnos al plan de Annabeth. –la interrumpió Connor– Debemos resistir hasta que ella traiga la estatua.

La oposición de Connor no ayudo en su ánimo, todo el esfuerzo de Will se fue por el retrete. Simplemente no puede entender cómo una estatua iba a detener a una Legión de romanos y sus huestes hambrientas de sangre para que bajen sus armas, estaban todos ridículos si pensaban que una jodida estatua iba a salvarles el trasero mágicamente.

Incluso los planes de Annabeth no eran infalibles, quién les aseguraba que la estatua no sería utilizada a favor de los romanos, si estaban tan pesimistas ¿Cómo no se ponían en esa situación también?

Salió más estresada de lo que había entrado, trato de calmarse camino a la salida por el bebé pero no podía. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, la ansiedad de saberse en desventaja en frente a un enemigo armado hasta los dientes y listo para aplastarlos sólo la ponía más ansiosa.

Chris la estaba esperando afuera de la Casa Grande desdibujando su constante sonrisa luego de verla salir con la cabeza gacha, él conocía esa expresión lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien con su chica. Clarisse se aferró a los brazos de Chris enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de su novio, no le importaba si alguien los observaba, necesitaba desahogar la enorme inseguridad que sentiría los siguientes nueve días a la espera de un milagro.

–Tranquila. –murmuro Chris a su oído sosteniendola con cariño entre sus brazos– Si sobrevivimos a Tifón y a Cronos podemos resistir lo que sea.

.

Clarisse apenas había logrado dormir unas horas anoche, Mellie había comenzado la labor de parto durante la madrugada del 1 de Agosto y ella había salido como una bala de su cama a conocer a Chuck. El entrenador Hedge había llegado ayer al campamento sano y salvo pero la estatua aún estaba lejos de Long Island lamentablemente y había que prepararse para lo peor: los romanos no iban a esperar a su pretor.

Will la había despertado con un mensaje Iris para avisarle que era el bebé sátiro más energico y sano que conocía, y que podía venir a verlo antes del consejo de guerra que había a las cinco de la mañana para preparar los últimos detalles para el enfrentamiento con la Legión romana.

Mentiría si dijiese que no lloro cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Chuck entre brazos balando y el entrenador Hedge le pidió ser la madrina de su hijo.

Clarisse volvió a colocarse su armadura devuelta en su Cabaña.

–No se te ocurra morir heroicamente como tus hermanos, pringado. –le advirtió Clarisse al hijo de Apolo, una parte de ella temía que la historia del consejero de la Cabaña 7 se volviera a repetir, lo que sería un golpe a la moral de los Apolos.

–Sólo iré a tomar un poco de aire, no te pongas sentimental. –le sonrió Will evocandole a Lee Fletcher el día en que Quintus los emparejo para encontrar la corona de laureles de oro, obviamente habían ganado y ella le había ganado en un juego ridículo para quedarse con ellos como trofeo.

– Y tu menos Cecil, no quiero tener que Chris esté deprimido si te mueres, y menos soportar a unos lloricas Travis y Connor por el moqueando sobre la pira de su bebé. –le advirtió Clarisse a su cuñado– También vale para ti, hechicera.

–Yo sabía que en el fondo me querías Clary. –dijo Cecil le guiñó el ojo con complicidad captando el mensaje.

Clarisse bufó.

–No te preocupes Clarisse, yo cuidare del parcito. –prometió Lou Ellen antes de apresurar a los chicos a enlistarse para su misión y dejar ordenes en sus cabañas correspondientes.

Clarisse se dirigió a su Cabaña para preparar a sus hermanos y a sí misma, no podía quedarse ahí o en la Casa Grande sin dar la pelea, éste era su hogar, el hogar de sus hermanos, de Chris, de su familia, amigos y de su hijo que viene en camino. No iba a permitir que ningun romano o diosa primordial destruyera el único lugar seguro que tenían.

.

Clarisse había pretendido quedarse al margen del conflicto con los romanos cuando marcharon hacia la colina mestiza, se había puesto su armadura por seguridad y había salido en su carro dispuesta junto a Chris y Mark como aurigas a cargarse a cualquier extraño que osara cruzar los límites del campamento, pero cuando se escuchó el primer disparo de los onagros resonando en sus huesos, la ira la dominó. Will, Lou Ellen y Cecil habían ido a desbaratar los onagros, no tenían noticias de ellos y todo indicaba que algo había salido terriblemente mal, no dudo en atacar verbalmente a los romanos apenas se posicionó en su lugar para darles tiempo de distracción.

–¡Romanos, han disparado a nuestro campamento! ¡Retírense ahora o serán destruídos! –gritó Clarisse al frente de la cresta de la colina mestiza con el Ejército griego a su espalda.

Chris la observó de reojo sorprendido, no es que fuera algo anormal en su novia, pero su chica no se caracterizaba exactamente por dar la chance de que el enemigo se retirara, ella era del tipo que iba destrozarlo completamente aunque todo pareciera estar en su contra, tal cual hizo contra el Drakon en Manhattan.

Entonces distinguió entre los onagros la silueta de Cecil junto a tres semidioses rodeados por legionarios romanos. Mierda.

 _¿Qué tártaros estaban haciendo allí todavía?_

Todo fue confuso desde el momento en que escucharon el horrible silbido que Will Solace utilizo para llamar su atención, incredulos observaron la dirección a la que apuntaba su brazo para ver en gloria y magestad la Atenea Partenos siendo traída como ofrenda de paz por la pretora entre pegasos griegos y águilas gigantes romanas. Luego vino el temblor, Gea y todo se volvió un caos.

De todos los momentos tensos de la batalla en que Clarisse pudo haberle contado a Chris que iban a ser padres ninguno le pareció el momento oportuno, no mientras tiene que recurrir a una táctica tan odiosa como los ataques a distancia para no sobre esforzar su cuerpo y perder al bebé.

Su hermano Mark estaba gozandola de lo lindo frente a sus narices y ella casi tenía que mantenerse atrás, resguardandose en el pelirrojo y Chris a su derecha, pero por supuesto que cuando alguna escoría de monstruo pasaba a Mark lo hacía pedazos con rabia, que estuviera embarazada no significaba que estaba muerta y aunque no quiere arriesgarse a probar cuánto aguanta la armadura modificada por Nyssa no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando el fin del mundo, literalmente.

En un momento se descuido lo suficiente como para que un ogro cargara en su contra.

–¡Si serás…! ¡Cuidate de los golpes, la armadura no va a protegerlo de todos los impactos! –le regaño Mark cubriendole una caída para que no se fuera colina abajo sorprendiendo a Clarisse en el acto.

–¿¡Desde cuándo!? –preguntó asustada por haberla visto negra de no ser porque Mark se lanzó a atraparla. También conocía lo suficiente a sus hermanos como para saber que no les hacía mucha gracia tenerla en combate en tal estado.

–¿¡Quién crees que te llevo a la enfermería!? –le espetó el pelirrojo deshaciendose de otro ogro a sus espaldas de una estocada certera. Esos malnacidos no dejaban de aparecer por todas partes– Pensé que me había pasado de verga, a veces olvido que mis hermanas son mujeres. –confesó sin un apice de vergüenza, nada nuevo– ¡Y entonces escuche la bomba!

 _Oh genial,_ pensó la hija de Ares poniendose de pie.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo, estuvo todo éste tiempo sintiendose como la mierda por colocarse atrás de Mark como una cobarde cuando él había estado reguardandola por su cuenta durante todo el combate en secreto para que no se sobrexija. Ya le parecía extraño que accediera a ser uno de sus aurigas sin chistar por su independencia.

–¡Espera, no me digas que tú…! –le espetó avergonzada imaginandose lo peor.

Ahora que lo pensaba Mark parecía más estar desquitandose que peleando por placer, normalmente estarían compitiendo quién se cargaba más hombres cabezas de perro rojas con hachas, tres puntos por matar un centauro atravesando su torax, un punto por deshacerse de un karpoi y dos puntos por desollar un ogro.

–¡Ganas no me faltaban! –respondió Mark corriendo a cargarse a otro ogro, lo que devolvió el alma de Clarisse a su cuerpo.

Bien, al menos Mark no le fue con la noticia a Chris con un puñetazo en la cara. Lo creía capaz de eso y más.

–¡A tu izquierda! –señaló su hermano al hombre de dos cabezas que iba directo a por ella. Mark no iba a alcanzarlo.

Clarisse preparó su lanza lista para apuñalar al monstruo cuando vio sus dos cabezas rodar por la colina, decapitadas por la espada de su novio. Fue tanta su emoción que casi se lanzó a besarlo ahí mismo de no ser porque sus piernas parecían estar ancladas a la tierra por el cansancio emocional.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chris preocupado por la poca actividad de su novia en el campo de batalla, el hecho de que Mark permaneciera tanto tiempo resguardando evidentemente los flancos de Clarisse le daba mala espina. ¿Estaría lesionada, herida?

Y el que ella estuviese tan distraída en pleno campo de batalla sólo incrementó sus sospechas. Lo peor del asunto es que no tenía provisiones de Ambrosia en sus bolsillos o néctar, las había olvidado en el carro. Clarisse asintió tratando de regular sus niveles de adrenalina, estaba pendiente de cualquier posible malestar abdominal. Iba a necesitar un chequeo después de esto. Chris iba a insistir cuando vino la explosión sobre sus cabezas desestabilizandolos, sólo atino a atraparla para que no se cayera de golpe.

.

Vigilar al pequeño Chuck no es tarea fácil cuando un emocionado padre sátiro anda enseñando a su primogenito a todo lo que tenga sombra en el campamento. Clarisse está tranquila ahora que Will le había confirmado que el bebé estaba sano pese al combate, no es como si haya hecho mucho comparado con la batalla de Manhattan. La guerra había acabado, tenían bajas sí, incluso de su propia cabaña pero habían cosas que no podían evitarse.

Chris se acercó a ella relajado, algo nostalgico pero con buen humor. ¿Quién iba a decir que les tocarían dos guerras seguidas? Los días de la Titanomaquía parecían tan lejanos pese a que habían pasado apenas dos años.

–Hey. –dijo Chris sacandole unas risas a su novia mientras la separaba un minuto del entrenador y su ahijado hacia un lugar más privado para besarla en donde las hijas de Afrodita no pudieran escucharlos.

–Hey. –respondió devuelta Clarisse dandole un golpe amistoso en el brazo a su novio mientras retrocedía guiada por el latino correspondiendo los besos de Chris.

Decidió que no podía esperar más, era el momento correcto para decirle la verdad aunque una parte de ella era consciente de que el hijo de Hermes iba a enojarse por mantener el secreto durante el combate. Bien podría esperar un mes y hacerse la loca durante unos treinta días más pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantarse el secreto sola entre ella, su hermano y el hijo de Apolo.

–Chris, hay algo que debo decirte. Pero prometeme que no vas a desmayarte. –le advirtió Clarisse sacandole un par de risas nerviosas al hijo de Hermes por el comentario. Desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia la escena a espaldas de su novio, antes de mirarlo directo a sus ojos oscuros, las chicas estaban rodeando al entrenador Hedge para ver a Chuck– Estoy embarazada.

Ok, admite que esperaba una reacción más exagerada y dramatica, incredulidad, reclamos, pero Chris se quedó mudo.

Normalmente los silencios con su novio no solían ser incomodos, pero éste, éste tal vez fuese la excepción.

Amén de que los ojos castaños oscuros furibundos de Chris lo delataban, estaba muy molesto, pero no iba a irse de lengua impulsivamente en ésta situación. No era el momento para estar enojado, podía desquitarse de otras maneras después. Tomo aire profundamente antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

Hora de confesar: Clarisse no se esperaba ése abrazo repentino.

Fue como cuando Mark la acompaño anoche a la enfermería a chequear que todo estuviera bien, casi se pellizcaba el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando y aún estaba enredada entre las sabanas de su litera. Mark siempre le había dado muchos problemas en el campamento, tenía uno de los peores temperamentos de la cabaña y nada parecía importarle mientras le dieras una buena pelea para agotar su energía.

–No tienes idea el susto que me diste ayer. –confesó estrechandola contra sí por la cintura– No sabía qué pensar, si estabas herida, lesionada o algo peor.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le reprochó Chris mirandola a los ojos mientras unían frentes– Me habría preocupado más de cuidarte la espalda en vez de ir a divertimre junto a mis hermanos.

–Sé cuidarme, Chris. –le recordó Clarisse– Además, tenías que hacerlo. Tenías que velar porque tus hermanos estuviesen bien.

–Lo sé. Y es por eso que me siento culpable, deje a la madre de mi hijo a su suerte en medio de una masacre cuando estaba embarazada de él. No pensé bien en mis prioridades.

–Eh, tampoco te pases. Él me tenía a mi y a mi hermano. –le recordó exagerando un poco su tono de voz ofendido.

–Con más razón. –agregó Chris volviendo a sonreír después de oír las quejas de su novia, está enamorado hasta de cómo refunfuña la hija de Ares– Seguro estaban compitiendo por quién se cargaba más monstruos de corrido. ¿Me equivoco?

Clarisse se abstubo de responder, no podía contradecir aquella lógica aplastante. Su novio la conocía demasiado bien o ellos eran demasiado obvios.

–Me lo esperaba. –declaró resginado ya con el tema, en cierto modo le divertía ésa faceta de ella– Así que, vamos a ser los padres primerizos del campamento. –dijo saboreando cada letra de la palabra, apenas tenían diecinueve años y Chris cumplía los veinte en diciembre– ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

–Cumplo dos meses en cuatro días. –No es como si llevara los días contados desde ése día que se desmayó en la arena durante un entrenamiento, no, para nada. Clarisse intentó no reírse de la expresión en la cara de su novio, intencional o no era demasiado graciosa.

Aunque sinceramente no pudo, sabía que no era moralmente correcto pero Chris tenía un rostro tan expresivo que era imposible. Le encanta eso de él, sus gestos, sus expresiones raras en español, cuando se le traba la lengua por no encontrar la palabra correcta en inglés para explicar lo que estaba pensando y la línea de la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando están a solas.

–Y por darme el susto de mi vida, me reservo el derecho de elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo. –sentenció Chris con una cara de seriedad que ni siquiera su madre podría comprarle, es más, Clarisse diría que lo disfruta, pero está bien.

Puede cederle ésa decisión.


End file.
